Wanna Join?
by applecracker
Summary: Zelo was bored and wanted something to do Thinking Jongup would be able to play with him he never expect to see what he did Or that he would join them either. Himchan, Jongup, and Zelo of B.A.P, rated M for smut. Please review


Zelo wandered through the dorm, a box of cherry tomatoes in hand, in search of something to do. He was tired of T.V and video games and the rest of the members seemed to be doing their own thing. YongGuk was watching T.V, Daehyung was cooking, Youngjae was out shopping, and Himchan and Jongup were in their room. _Jongup!_ Zelo smiled at his sudden realization. _Jongup always plays with me!_ The youngest popped a tomato in his mouth before skipping down the hallway to his hyungs' room.

"Hyung!" He called as he approached the door. An odd noise caught his attention as he drew closer. He reached for the doorknob but noticed the door was already cracked open. Silently he peeked in, searching for the source of the sound. His eyes widened in shock when they spotted not only Jongup but Himchan as well, both lying on the bed. Himchan was hovering over Jongup, rocking their naked bodies together, looking almost as if they were trying to consume each other's mouths. Zelo heard the noise again; clearly Jongup's muffled voice escaping from under Himchan's lips. The maknae was shocked at the sight but couldn't tear his eyes away as his hyungs' bodies rocked together faster. He continued to watch, his breathing and heart rate starting to rapidly increase.

A small pool of warmth started to well in his abdomen as their lips parted, freeing Jongup's moans as Himchan pecked at his face. When Himchan hit the spot in the crook of Jongup's neck, Jongup cried out, tightening his arms' grip around Himchan's shoulders and digging into the skin with his nails. The pool in Zelo's abdomen began to grow, causing his body to tremble slightly. He gripped at his stomach and took a step back, his quivering hand dropping the box of tomatoes he had been holding. The sound was almost deafening as Jongup and Himchan turned in his direction.

"Z-Zelo?" Jongup croaked as he peeked out from under Himchan. The two had been completely unaware they had acquired an audience. Jongup desperately attempted to cover himself while Himchan stayed in his current position, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"Hey Zelo," he said simply as he began yanking the sheets away from the embarrassed Jongup.

The youngest member stood still, his mind still numb with shock. Himchan glanced back up after successfully prying the sheets away from the boy under him and gave another smirk. "Why don't you come join us?" He asked, extending out a hand to beckon the teen. Zelo's mind screamed at him to turn and run but his body seemed to have a mind of its own. He stepped warily into the room, a distinct click as he closed the door behind him. Chewing on his bottom lip his feet carried him slowly to the bed, his mind screaming in protest with every step.

Himchan and Jongup watched their dongsaeng as he approached. Himchan grasped Zelo's wrists once he was close enough, pulling the child invitingly onto the bed. The youngest stumbled as he was pulled and clumsily climbed onto the bed, taking the spot next to Jongup. The oldest of the three scanned over the site in front of him, his small smirk growing into a wide grin. It would be a lie if he said he hasn't fantasized about this exact situation.

Eager to proceed where he left off he leaned down and captured his naked lover's lips in a brief but deep kiss. Parting their lips slightly, their breaths intermingled, "You don't mind if he joins us right?" He asked, planting another kiss on Jongup's lips. At first Jongup put up a bit of resistance but that was soon gone as he melted into Himchan's kiss. Though that was nothing new; Jongup could never say no to Himchan no matter how hard he tried.

"So Zelo," Himchan began as he shifted towards the maknae, "did you enjoy the little show?" He asked huskily, his breath teasing Zelo's ear. The youngest gave shiver as a slight shade of pink spread across his face. He shook his head fervently in denial.

"N-no! I-I didn't I-" he sputtered quickly. He was cut off when Himchan's fingers brushed the front of his pants. "This seems to have enjoyed it," he smirked cupping the growing tent as the boy's blush deepened. The older male nipped at the younger's ear, causing a small moan to escape the thin boy as he weakly grasped the elder's wrist.

Jongup snaked his arms around Himchan's neck, kissing the juncture of his neck and shoulder before biting the skin. Himchan moved away from Zelo's ear, peering back at Jongup's annoyed glare. He chuckled "We were interrupted, weren't we, Jongupie?" His arm circled Jongup's waist, pulling the boy to his chest as he kissed his head, when an idea popped into his head. A deliciously devious idea. Himchan glanced at Zelo, the boy's shaky hold around his still-stroking hand, and grinned.

"Hey Zelo, have you ever thought about sex?" The child stopped and stared wide eyed at Himchan, his lips moving but his throat shut in embarrassment. Himchan leaned into him, his face growing intimately closer, "Do you want to try it?" The boy's gulp was almost auditory as his breath trembled with his body, nodding slightly. The oldest of the three grinned in delight and planted a soft kiss on the younger's lips as his fingers began to play with the bottom of the young boy's shirt. "How about we get rid of this pesky clothing?" He asked, motioning Jongup to come help him.

Himchan's fingers began to slide up Zelo's torso, hiking up his shirt to expose his sleek young body. Zelo tensed at the touch, curling his legs and reaching for Himchan's hands when fingers curled around his own wrists. Jongup moved closer to the younger member, still shackling his wrists as he met his lips. Zelo froze for a moment before he began to relax; Jongup giving gentle bites to the younger's lower lip. He pulled Zelo up slightly so that Himchan could position himself behind the boy, wrapping his arms to the front to tease at the buttons of his pants. Slowly, smoothly, Himchan slipped past the defense of Zelo's pants and boxers, earning a shocked gasp from the boy. Jongup took the opportunity to quickly slide his tongue into Zelo's mouth, exploring the soft cavern.

Himchan grinned widely at the highly erotic sight. He brushed Jongup's hair aside, touching a known sensitive spot to see his lover's brows cinch as he shivered. Himchan leaned over Zelo's shoulder to Jongup's ear, trapping the maknae deliciously between two well-toned sweaty bodies. "Let's make him go crazy, Jongupie," he whispered, licking the shell of Jongup's ear before pulling back. Jongup gave Himchan a look, but complied as he moved his moist lips down to Zelo's chest, licking the hardening nubs. The wet and warm kisses on his bare chest sent shivers up the younger's spine. Meanwhile, Himchan squeezed Zelo's length in his hand and began stroking long and hard. It was then that Zelo's voice really came out. He wanted to cover his mouth and hide the embarrassing sounds but Jongup's grip on his wrists was still fast. Himchan decided to take Zelo's unoccupied lips, turning the boy's head to meet his as he continued to stroke.

Before long, all of Zelo's nervous resistance had dissipated. Jongup had released his wrists in favor of teasing Zelo's nipples further and Himchan could clearly see the lustful daze in his eyes. Himchan lifted Jongup's chin, the younger's tongue still hanging out in hunger. "How about a little bit lower, just how I like it?" Himchan's smiled devilishly. Jongup licked Himchan's thumb, smiling softly before shifting downward. Zelo watched, heart beating madly as Jongup's inviting mouth took in all of him, and moaned. Himchan, his hand now free, snaked his hands around Zelo's hips to slip to the boy's taut entrance. Zelo started at the touch and looked at Himchan with a hint of worry. Himchan smiled and took his lips in a slight peck. "Don't worry. We'll take good care to prepare you." Himchan whispered and slid a finger, soaked in Zelo's juices, into the youngest's entrance gently.

Zelo's face scrunched at the intrusion, hand moving to fist a handful of Jongup's hair as the other boy continued to suck him off. The dual sensations were competing to engulf Zelo. Pain and discomfort spreading through his backside as heat and pleasure spread through his front. "H-Himchan," he sputtered as the oldest began to slide his finger in and out. The action was slow at first before gradually picking up speed.

As Himchan's movements grew harder and faster, Jongup began to synch his own. He swirled his tongue around Zelo's hard length, sucking gently. Zelo's head rolled back on Himchan's shoulder as his mind could no longer discern between the pain and pleasure. The intense feeling sent and involuntary buck to the boys hips. Jongup paused for a second at the surprise spasm, thrusting deeper into his throat before grasping the base of Zelo's length and his hip to continue the delicious action. Himchan nipped at Zelo's exposed throat, slipping another finger into his entrance. "Addicting isn't it?" He asked with a chuckle.

Zelo gave into his bodily desires, allowing his hips to thrust into Jongup's mouth and against Himchan's fingers alternatively. Both Himchan and Jongup could sense Zelo's climax as his entrance and fist tightened and his voice went sweet. When it finally hit Jongup lapped up the milky liquid and slid his own aroused body up that of the youth. Himchan licked a drip from the corner of Jongup's mouth, devilish smile still in place. "You both did well," sliding his fingers out of Zelo and reaching around to cup Jongup's face,, "but now it's time for the real fun to start."

Jongup gave Himchan another look, not sure whether or not he liked the deviance in his boyfriends voice, though he would go along with whatever he had planned anyway. With Himchan's urgings, they fell forward, Jongup landing on his back and Zelo on top of him. "Zelo-ah," Himchan cooed as he ran his hand down Zelo's back, fingers sliding along the younger's spine, "kiss Jonguppie." The youngest of the three shivered at the cold touch, staring down at the male beneath him and contemplating the orders he was just given. Everything they had already done felt so amazing and Jongup's lips looked so inviting, but Zelo couldn't help the nervousness that still lingered within him. He continued to stare down at Jongup for a while until he felt a slight push on his back, "go on Zelo-ah, kiss him, he'll like it."

Zelo took a deep breath before lightly placing a kiss on Jongup's lips. The kiss only lasted a mere second, what was left of his pride and embarrassment not allowing him to go further. Jongup, still tentative about Himchan's schemes but not willing to be left unsatisfied, closed the distance between his lips and Zelo's. Reaching up he grabbed a fistful of Zelo's hair before yanking him down into a rough kiss. The small gasp of surprise Zelo gave allowed Jongup to slip his tongue in, twirling it around Zelo's just like Himchan always did to him.

Himchan, overjoyed by the result kissed down Zelo's back till he reached the tailbone. Slipping his hands against the boy's hips he slowly inched down his pants, exposing his milky white thighs. Wrapping one arm around the youngest's torso Himchan pulled him flush against his body, relieving him of his pants completely. He directed Zelo to straddle Jongup on his knees before grasping the two's lengths together in his hand. Himchan pumped his hand as the two boys eyes clenched in pleasure, twitching at the increasing friction.

"Touch him here, Zelo," Himchan moved Zelo's hand over Jongup's nipple, "It makes him feel even better," teasing it with fingers threaded through his. Zelo copied Himchan's actions, shyly tweaking Jongup's nipple with the tips of his fingers. The boy under them gave a slight moan at the ministrations, basking in the feeling of what was being done to him. He felt Zelo's erection twitch beside his while they both stayed enclosed in Himchan's hand, rubbing together and creating delicious friction.

Himchan knew the two were getting close, their heads thrown back and mouths slightly open being telltale signs. He pumped them a few more times before releasing them, gaining dissatisfied groans from both boys. "Don't worry, the fun has just started," Himchan said licking his lip.

He gently pulled Zelo up onto his knees, hovering over Jongup. "Now, relax," Himchan whispered into Zelo's ear as he gently led Jongup's length to Zelo's entrance. Carefully, Himchan lowed the youth onto his lover, both of their faces scrunching in discomfort. Zelo's head fell back and he let out a silent scream at the pain that shot through him upon intrusion. The slight discomfort he had felt from Himchan's fingers earlier was nothing compared to this.

"Almost there." Himchan stated, lowering Zelo until the boys' hips were flush with one another. He waited for the youngest to adjust, watching his face contorted in pain. He knew the first time was the worse. The pain is so unbearable to the point you ask yourself why anyone would put themselves through this, but he also knew once Zelo got use to it; he would have the time of his life.

After giving Zelo some time to adjust, Himchan planted a light kiss on his neck before whispering into his ear. "Try moving, it'll feel better." Zelo hesitantly shifted moving up unbearably slow. "A bit faster, like this," Himchan grasped Zelo's hips forcefully moving him up and down. Zelo's face was still scrunched in pain but it slowly began to dissolve, his expression of pain softening and lustful sounds began escaping his mouth.

Jongup's pleasure was also apparent by the moans coming from him. "How is it, Jonguppie? To be inside our maknae?" Himchan asked teasingly from Zelo's shoulder.

"G-good...it's...so hot inside Zelo," Jongup huffed out between moans.

Himchan was no longer helping at all as Zelo was moving his hips, faster and harder to reach the places something in him wanted reached, simply watching and enjoying the erotic show straight from his fantasies. Seeing his adorable lover being ridden by the cute maknae that snuck into his dreams sometimes, Himchan began stroking himself, matching his pace to Zelo's.

Zelo had completely given into his new found carnal desire he rode fiercely on top of Jongup. As his moans reached a height, Zelo found his climax upon him, releasing all over Jongup's stomach. Jongup laid there panting, eyes glazed in lust awaiting release, beneath Zelo.

"Oh Jongup hasn't come yet, and there's nothing to say for a young teen like Zelo's healthy sex drive. Looks like I should come and help you two," Himchan's voice suddenly rang out, "Come here." He tugged at Zelo's arm. Zelo, in a daze from his first sexual experience, easily fell onto the bed on his back next to Jongup. "That's a good boy, now you just lay there..."

Himchan pulled his lover up, "Now let's get you some help with that release," he breathed against the boy's lips, pecking them. He positioned his lover over Zelo, pushing Zelo's pretty long legs up and moving him forward till Jongup's erection was once again positioned at Zelo's entrance.

Pushing the tip in, Himchan grinned. "Now let's let Jongup come this time." He put his own throbbing length into Jongup's entrance, already loosened from their activities before their maknae decided to pay a surprise visit. He thrust into his lover hard, the force pushing Jongup all the way into Zelo, loud moans erupting from both of them.

Himchan had been waiting all night for this, to be able to thrust into Jongup, but the fact Zelo had joined them made it well worth the wait. The look of pure bliss on both the younger's faces was amazingly erotic. Gripping Jongup's hips Himchan pulled out before snapping his hips forward, ramming into the younger boy. He continued to do this, each thrust getting faster and harder as he did, and with each thrust he dealt into Jongup, the boy would rock into Zelo.

Jongup was lost in pure bliss with Zelo's tight heat sucking him in and Himchan large erection plowing into him. Any reservations he had about Himchan's schemes had disappeared and he was greatly appreciating his lovers devious mind. He glanced down at their maknae through clouded eyes and gave a moan at the younger boys disheveled appearance. His hair sticking to his face, cheeks flushed, chest heaving, Jongup could definitely see why Himchan was so quick to drag Zelo into bed with them.

Moaning again, Jongup felt his arms were about to give out when Himchan gave a powerful thrust right into his prostate. The eldest smirked as he watched his lover melt under the pleasure he was receiving and reached forward to pull him back into a kiss. "Enjoying yourself Jonguppie?"

Jongup was drowning too deep in the pleasure to respond to Himchan's comment. All the boy could manage was "M-more...Himchan..." Himchan grinned, pecking the side of his lovers face, "Gladly." Himchan increased the speed and force of his thrusts, aiming for the same spot each time. With a final push, Himchan felt Jongup tighten around him as the two boys beneath him screamed in the pleasure of their climaxes, Himchan's following only seconds after.

The three of them stayed like that for a few moments, riding out their orgasms and enjoying the high their actions had given them. Himchan was the first to pull out before lightly pulling up Jongup and helping pull him out of Zelo. The youngest gave a small whimper as Jongup's length slipped out of him and he struggled to sit himself up, but ended up failing and falling back onto the bed due to the exhaustion that was overtaking his body. Himchan just smiled at the act before lying down next to the boy, pulling Jongup down as well. He slid one hand underneath Zelo, pulling him closer before doing the same to Jongup.

"Zelo-ah, sleep here tonight, it's going to hurt when you stand." Himchan said, lawling his head to the side to look at the boy only to see he had already drifted off to sleep. Giving a small chuckle he turned to look at Jongup who was struggling to keep his eyes open. "How do you feel?" The eldest asked pressing a light kiss to his lover's forehead. Jongup took a few minutes before answering with a breathy "Amazing..." Himchan gave yet another chuckle.

"So..." He started, smiling while closing his eyes, "who should we go after next time?"


End file.
